


Pit Stain

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane goes missing while on assignment, and Ty pursues to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Pit Stain, Chapter 1  
WASHINGTON, DC  
“Where is he, Dick?” Ty demanded, leaning over Director Burns’ desk, both palms flat down on the surface, biceps bulging in his pitted out tshirt.  
“You know I can’t reveal that information,” Burns responded, leaning back, trying not to be intimidated by Ty’s physical presence. Burns noted that Ty’s tight tshirt had ridden up, showing a flat hard stomach. He knew Ty had been hitting the gym a lot in retirement. His concern for Zane’s well being was understandable, but Ty of all people knew the rules. “He’s working an undercover case. Some men have gone missing. That’s all I can tell you,” Burns said.  
“At least tell me where he is,” Ty amended.  
Burns just shook his head.  
Ty stood, his shoulders sagging. “Look… Uncle Dick… just let me know if he’s ok,” Ty asked almost pleadingly.  
Burns hesitated, and Ty knew he’d gotten under Burns’ skin.  
“Zane missed his last check in with his handler,” Burns said simply. “But we have no cause for alarm,” he added.  
“Yet, you mean,” Ty said accusingly. He continued, “What does Zane’s handler have to say about it?”  
Burns remained silent. Ty knew what that meant. “So you haven’t heard from him either,” he stated flatly.  
Ty turned and laced his hands into his hair, pulling at it as he turned and paced. It had grown a bit longish since retirement. When he was active duty FBI, he had always kept it military short. Burns’ eyes were glued to Tyler’s ass, beefy and muscled in his tight jeans. Ty stopped pacing and resumed his intimidating stance in front of Burns’ desk. “Where?” he demanded.  
Again, silence.  
“Shit. Miami,” Ty concluded. “Didn’t you ever get that cesspool cleaned out?” Ty said.  
“You and your partner were too busy falling in love to finish the job,” Burns said.  
“I hate you,” Ty said, turning and heading toward the office door.  
“No you don’t,” Burns said, loudly adding “BE CAREFUL!” as Ty slammed the door.  
MIAMI  
Ty easily found the apartment Zane’s handler had rented for himself. Zane himself had leased a slick condo in a highrise with a view over Biscayne Bay. Apparently handlers didn’t have as much budget. Zane hadn’t been at his condo in a week and a half. His handler had disappeared the night after Zane.  
Ty hacked into the handler’s computer and started scouring the reports Zane had emailed in, as well as hours of surveillance tape. Ty frowned as he saw that Zane had brought back out the mesh tanks and leather chaps. In one tape, obviously from a dark gay club, Zane was in full blown leather including a Master’s harness, chaps, codpiece and boots, with an armband on his left arm, marking him as a dom. Zane had also hit the weights and clipped his chest hair down. Ty got hard watching the footage as Zane cruised the club, seemingly alone. 

He appeared to be looking for someone or something as he walked purposefully down the dark hallways of the club. Ty saw Zane approach a door to one of the private areas and rap gently before opening the door a crack. It seemed like he was expected, or at least familiar with whoever was inside. Then he saw Zane tense up, his muscles flexing as he braced, his left leg back for leverage as he put his shoulder into the door. Then the tape went blank.  
Ty sighed. After casing the handler’s apartment there was clearly nothing else to learn there. Ty drove across town and broke into Zane’s condo. It was on the 40th floor with a spectacular view out the floor to ceiling windows. There was a slim balcony with plate glass railings. Ty inspected every inch of the place. There was no sign of a struggle, but that didn’t surprise Ty since he assumed Zane had gone missing at the club. He looked through Zane’s closet and dresser; they were filled with sexy, tight, skimpy, see through, mesh, you name it, type clothes. Ty hated when Zane showed off his body to others. He didn’t have any problem showing off his own bare chest before a softball game or even be seen in a speedo swimming laps, but he was possessive of Zane. There was just something about Zane’s tall, lean, dark looks and hot body that turned heads. In the bottom of Zane’s underwear drawer were a few wiretap devices meant to be worn on the body. Obviously there had been no place to conceal them, considering how much flesh Zane was showing when he disappeared. Next to them was Zane’s battered pill box. Ty hesitated before he picked it up. It didn’t rattle, but there was something in it. He opened the lid. Inside was a simple tiny yellow Post-It note, with a Miami phone number and a name: Drake.  
A simple white pages lookup turned up nothing. Apparently Drake had an unlisted number. Ty thought about just calling the number, but a gut feeling told him he needed more background on the guy before approaching him. It took Ty a while, but then he hit paydirt. He had fired up Zane’s laptop, since they knew each other’s passwords. He started doing searches starting with ‘Miami’ and ‘Drake’ and kept coming up with unrelated dead ends, including one about waterfowl of the Everglades. Then he started adding ‘gay’, ‘leather’, and other key words, but still came up empty handed. Finally when he accidentally had ‘gay man’ and ‘drake’ in the same search he hit paydirt. A website called mandrakemiami.com. He typed in the web address and the screen loaded with an image of a built, muscular man wearing leather, with most of his torso exposed, highlighted in red light against a black background. 

Across the lower part of the screen was an age verification confirmation. Ty filled it out, then he was in. He skimmed through the home page, then clicked on ‘About Me’, ‘Players’, ‘Facility’, ‘Sessions’, and ‘Contact Drake’. After drinking in a summary of Drake’s website, Ty ran a hand over his face and exhaled slowly. Then he reached down and adjusted himself. It was a heavy duty bondage website, inviting serious bdsm players who were visiting South Florida to come experience Drake’s club and playspace and endure a rough scene. Apparently Drake had converted an old brick distillery building into a facility with a bar and multiple playspaces. There were prison cells along one hallway, and in another section were a medieval looking dungeon, a medical exam room, and a locker room complete with showers. If Ty had to guess, they filmed porn there as well. No address or clue as to the location of the facility was given. It could be anywhere. Zane could be anywhere. Ty was already running options in his mind for how to proceed. He considered a couple other scenarios before he landed on the one that he knew would have the greatest chance of getting him into contact with Drake. He could click on the ‘Contact Drake’ button and claim that he was seeking a scene, but he preferred to establish his connection with Zane, or Xander as he was known in Miami, right away to move things along. Ty stood, and went back to Zane’s closet. He sorted through the garments hanging there, not finding what he needed. Then he went through the drawers of Zane’s dresser. The bottom drawer held all sorts of leather stuff, some of which Ty wasn’t even sure how to wear. He pulled out a contraption consisting of straps and rings; a harness, Ty decided. Perfect. He quickly pulled his tshirt off over his head and tossed it on the bed. 

Then, after a few false starts, he got all the straps in the right places and buckled the harness across his chest. Straps went over his shoulders and under his solid pecs, attached to a steel ring in the middle of his chest. His entire abdomen was exposed; he knew it would look amazing on Zane with his tight flat belly and etched abdominals thickly covered in dark hair. Ty’s belly was flat and hard with a dusting of hair around his navel, thickening as it traveled south. Ty opened his fly to complete the look. He got his cell phone out, tensed his pecs and abs, and took a few selfies. He reviewed them dispassionately, picking the one that looked the best. Without even hesitating, he typed Drake’s name and number into ‘Contacts’, created a new text message, and attached the pic. He considered adding a brief message, but thought it was best to go in blind and see how Drake responded. He hit send.

Ty loaded up some of Zane’s sexy garments and leather gear and took it with him. He might need it if he was going to pose as a leather dude into rough scenes while he was on the trail to find Zane, and rescue him if needed. Shit for all I know, he’s so deep undercover that he can’t contact his handler. But deep down Ty’s gut told him something was wrong, that Zane was being held forcibly. He wouldn’t even consider the possibility that Zane was dead; his cover blown, taken to the waterfront, a bullet put through his head before weighting his body and letting it sink to the bottom. He was trying to compartmentalize that image when his phone buzzed. Message from Drake. “Who is this?”  
Ty stopped walking for a moment, duffel full of Zane’s gear over his shoulder, as he stared at the screen on his phone. He started walking again as he typed in his response. “Beau.”  
“How did you get my number?”  
“From a friend.”  
“What friend?”  
“Tall stud, leathered up, longish dark hair. Didn’t catch his name.”  
“What are you looking for?”  
“Fun.”  
“Send me a pic of your dick and we’ll see.”  
Ty had to find a Starbuck’s and buy a coffee which he threw away in order to get the restroom code. He wasn’t opposed to flashing his dick on the street, but the local cops might have a different opinion about that. He opened his fly, the dirty restroom being the perfect backdrop. He pushed his briefs down below his balls, then played with himself a bit to get mostly hard, and took the pic. After buttoning up and walking back outside, he hit ‘Send’. 

Drake replied after only a few minutes. “Meet me at the Pit Stain this Friday. I’ll text you the address and how to gain entry that night. How will I know you?” Bingo. Now Ty had the name of the club and the address, with an invitation to get inside.  
This one was easier. Ty pushed up his sleeve, held the phone awkwardly, took a pic of his Marine tattoo and sent it off. Before Drake could reply, Ty typed back, “How will I know you?” The reply was instant. “I’ll find you. I like hurting Marines.”  
So Ty had a couple days to kill. He worked out like a madman and went running shirtless on the waterfront. He tried in vain to find a club called the Pit Stain, in order to case the joint ahead of time. He hit a few other bars and clubs, drinking only water and keeping his tattoo covered, and asked around. But no one would or could tell him anything about a place called the Pit Stain. Obviously a private club, or at least by invitation only. Last time Zane had been working down here the crime syndicate he’d been involved with had their hands in all sorts of activities, but he didn’t recall anything with a connection to a gay leather club. Zane had shared a bit about his time down here, and Ty had seen some of the clothes he’d worn, but he didn’t really want the details and Zane hadn’t really wanted to share them. Now he wished he’d pushed for more details. He suspected Zane had used his body to get behind the scenes and infiltrate. Ty and Zane hadn’t been exclusive early in their relationship, which had grown from purely sexual to something more romantic and solid, but it still rankled Ty to think of anyone getting their hands on his man. Ty didn’t even like Zane to be shirtless, which worked out fine since Zane was a bit more buttoned up when it came to how he dressed. Ty was the exhibitionist in the relationship.  
Ty received the text from Drake just before 10pm on Friday. It only had an address and brief instructions to go down the stairs and tell the bouncer that he was here to see Drake. Ty sighed. Showtime. He had lost another half inch off his belly so his jeans hung low. He tugged Zane’s chaps on over them, loosening the waist but turning the hem under just above his boots since the chaps had been custom made for Zane, who was a bit taller and trimmer than Ty. He then struggled into the harness, buckling it tight over his solid chest. He had gotten his hair cut short, and looked every inch the US Marine out for a rough time. He checked himself out in the mirror, even flexing a bit. He had on Zane’s cockring, which already had his dick half hard. Pulling a loose tshirt on over his bare chest, he hailed a cab and paid cash. He carried no ID, no weapons, no wire, nothing.  
The Pit Stain was in a bad part of town. The driver gave Ty a raised eyebrow look that said, ‘you sure, bro?’ before taking his fare and tip, then speeding off. The address was above a bare portal with steps leading down under the seemingly abandoned building. Obviously a former freight entrance to whatever business had long since closed above it. The stairwell was lit in red. Where have I seen that before, Ty thought to himself. He pulled the tshirt off over his head and half heartedly tossed it towards a dumpster nearby. His boots crunched on the steps as he descended. At the bottom was a door with no handle, painted black. He rapped firmly. The slit window opened. Dark eyes, deep voice, no nonsense. “Yeah?”  
Ty tipped his head back, returning the challenge inherent in the bouncer’s demeanor. “I’m here to see Drake,” he said. Not another word from the bouncer, but the door was opened and Ty Grady, former Marine, former FBI Special Agent, now just a private citizen, entered the Pit Stain to search for his missing partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty establishes contact with his lead in Zane's disappearance, and anticipates the ordeal he will have to endure to follow the path.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 2  
MIAMI  
As expected, Ty drew a lot of attention. The door that the bouncer had opened led to a dark hallway, then through some rubber flaps into what was apparently the main bar area. A couple dozen men were present, some standing alone, others in conversation. It was early; Ty had no doubt the place didn’t get hopping until the middle of the night. Eyes followed him as he went up to the bar and ordered a beer. He had some cash tucked in his chaps; Ty sucked his belly in a bit to reach inside and grab the dollar bills. In so doing, his six pack tensed, showing off the definition. As he raised his eyes to pay for the beer, he caught the bartender checking him out. The bartender was one of those musclebear types, definitely solid but with a layer of fat over it, his entire torso covered in thick curly hair. His prominent nipples were pierced with the largest rings Ty had ever seen. It was the bartender’s turn to catch Ty staring as he handed over Ty’s beer. “Like my tit rings?” he asked. A quick nod. It had been a couple years since Ty’s last serious undercover stint, and he was a bit slow to get his head back into being in character. “Yeah. Looks hot on you,” Ty said, his voice a bit raspy. He made himself run his eyes over the guy’s bare chest. The bartender flexed his impressive pecs. “Name’s Trace,” the bartender said, offering his hand after taking Ty’s cash. They shook hands. “Beau,” Ty replied. “Haven’t seen you in here before,” Trace said, ringing up the sale and putting the change in the tip jar at Ty’s gesture. “First time,” Ty said. Trace raised an eyebrow at that. “How’d you get in?” Trace asked. “Uh…” Ty stalled, not sure how much to reveal. But then he thought Trace might be able to give him a bit of background on the place before Drake approached him. Never hurt to learn the lay of the land before the action went down. “I’m meeting Drake here,” Ty said. “Damn,” Trace said, “you must be a pretty serious player.” Ty just shrugged at that, then turned his bicep towards Trace to show him his Marine tattoo. “Ooh-rah,” Ty said, lifting his beer and taking a deep drink. Other customers were waiting, so Ty stepped aside to walk slowly around the perimeter. Trace’s eyes lingered on Ty’s butt as he walked away, before taking the next customer’s order.

As with many such establishments, the edge was lined with a half height wooden bench. Ty hoisted himself up on it to nurse his beer and take in the layout of the place. He caught a few men running their eyes over him as he looked for the entrances and exits, and any security cameras. There were a few red dots on electronics hanging down from the ceiling. Everything was definitely being filmed. There seemed to be a couple doorways into the interior of the building, as well as a walk in fridge. Some men were coming and going through one of the doors, but Ty couldn’t see beyond it due to his sight line. He would have to move in a bit, but didn’t want to be too obvious about it. Ty absently rubbed his tattoo. His arms were bare; Zane had armbands in his leather gear, but Ty didn’t want to assume any sort of role since he wasn’t sure of the protocol or what to expect from Drake. He had to remind himself that he was here to pose as a Marine into leather sex, bondage and bdsm. If Drake asked, he had a story ready that he’d gotten on his knees and blown the tall dark stud with the long hair in one of the local mainstream gay bars. Which wasn’t really a lie, since he did enjoy sucking Zane’s cock. Ty drained the last of his beer, then jumped down off the bench and went to get another.

“Is that him?” the skinny geek asked. The leather daddy leaned over his shoulder at the security monitor. “Yep. Marine tattoo, and I recognize the harness,” he replied, his hand squeezing the geek’s bare shoulder. The geek was lean, almost too skinny. His entire torso was shaved but his shock of jet black hair stood up with gel and he wore nerd glasses. He wore skinny jeans and a slave collar. The look worked on him. “Keep an eye on him, boy,” the leather daddy said. “Yessir,” the geek replied. His curiosity getting the better of him, the geek hesitated a moment then asked, “What are you going to do with him?” They both watched the monitor as the muscular Marine went to get another beer from Trace. “I’m going to hurt him,” the leather daddy answered. He placed a reassuring hand on the geek’s neck, giving him a playful but possessive shake. “Don’t worry, Luke, you’re still my boy,” he said. “Thank you Master Drake,” Luke replied, leaning his head back and nuzzling it into Drake’s hard stomach. Drake was wearing black boots and worn blue jeans, nothing else. Luke switched the camera feed to a well equipped playroom where a man was strung up and being flogged. “Playroom’s not available yet,” he said. “Not a problem,” Drake said, pulling a vest on over his bare chest. “I’ll go meet him and if I need to I can keep him in the holding pen for a bit,” Drake said. “I bet he’d like that,” Luke said. Drake just chuckled and nodded, before leaving the control room. Luke gave a quick glance over his shoulder at Drake’s broad back and solid butt. He was buckling a thick armband on his left bicep as the door closed behind him.

Ty got his second beer from Trace. Again they both checked each other out. Ty nodded towards the door that he had seen men passing through. “What’s back there? The uh… dungeon?” he asked, purposely sounding a bit uncertain. “Yeah,” Trace said, “among other things. It’s quite the setup, this building used to be an old meat processing facility.” Ty nodded, taking a drink. Often people kept talking if you acted interested in what they had to say. “We get all sorts of guys in here for various scenes,” Trace continued, “but not many like you.” “How so?” Ty asked, to keep Trace talking. “You’re prime,” Trace said. “They’ll like you. I’m guessing you’ve done some of this shit before.” Ty just nodded. When Trace seemed like he was expecting Ty to elaborate, Ty turned it around. “Been back there yourself?” Ty asked, with a nod to the door. “Yeah, but not what you think,” Trace said. “You look like you can take some heavy use,” Ty said. Trace gave a shrug. “Maybe,” he said, “but I like to watch. And I like the leftovers.” Ty’s mind rushed to process that comment and figure out what it meant. Just as he figured out that Trace probably meant he liked to fuck the subs after a scene, he saw Trace’s eyes flicker over his shoulder. Probably someone else wants a beer, Ty thought to himself. As he started to move aside he felt a solid hand on his shoulder holding him in place. “Beau,” a deep voice said. Ty set his beer down and turned to face the impressively built man. Ty gave a nod as Drake offered his hand. “Drake,” he said as they shook hands. Both men were looking each other up and down. Drake was obviously the man on the website, the expanse of his bare chest covered in thick dark hair leading down to a solid, flat stomach. “Get your beer, son, and follow me,” Drake said. “Yessir,” Ty said, almost from reflex at Drake’s commanding presence. Ty and Trace shared a quick glance as Ty picked up his beer to follow. “Have fun,” Trace said. “Maybe I’ll see you later.” Ty didn’t even want to think about what that implied.

Drake led Ty through the door. It opened onto an arched brick corridor heading into the middle of the building. It was obviously the space Ty had seen on Drake’s website. He glanced into some of the side rooms as they passed. None seemed to be in use for anything. But as they approached the end of the hallway he heard the sound of a leather implement striking flesh, and some grunts in reaction. They entered a larger open area with higher ceiling. Chains hung from the ceiling, and a fit man was secured there being whipped by an enormously large, muscular man dressed to look like a medieval executioner. A dozen or so spectators lined the walls. Some watched impassively, which others rubbed their bulges. One man was even masturbating. Ty saw a young, extremely lean sub among them. His smooth torso showed a rippling set of abs but not a lot of muscle. He was wearing a slave collar and his eyes followed Ty, ignoring the bound man who was the center of attention. Ty’s eyes moved to the restrained man, who was also impressively fit, and stripped naked. It was readily obvious that it wasn’t Zane. The man’s arms were chained overhead, his legs shackled to the floor, spread wide. Red welts covered his back. His cock was completely hard. Ty remembered that he was supposed to be a regular player in the bdsm world, so he schooled his expression. Drake passed on through the room, circling the action in the center. Along the opposite side was an area with lower ceilings, lined with what looked like small prison cells, complete with bars. Ty roamed his eyes down the line of cells to see if any was occupied. It was impossible to tell since he couldn’t see all the way into all of them. “Is that where…” Ty started, tipping his head back towards where the man was strung up. “Yes, but we’ll have to wait until Marv is done,” Drake said. “Marv?” Ty asked. “The executioner. He’s working one of his regulars. A Miami cop actually. He gets off on pain, and can shoot off spontaneously while he’s being whipped. It won’t be long,” Drake explained. Ty just nodded. Drake was looking at Ty’s body closely. “Limits?” Drake asked. Ty swallowed. “Uh, I don’t get barebacked. And don’t draw blood,” Ty said. “Fair enough,” Drake asked. “You ok being force fed some beer during the scene?” he asked. “Sure,” Ty said. 

Drake was a man comfortable in his skin. He was relaxed as he stood, his solid chest exposed including both nipples, hiding in the thick dark hair. Drake nodded to one of the cells. “I can lock you up for a bit until the space is open,” he offered, “give you some time to get in the right headspace.” Ty made a show of tensing up. “I’d rather be in a different position,” Ty said. When Drake remained silent with an expectant look on his face, Ty muttered, “POW.” “Ah,” Drake said, his hand reassuringly going to Ty’s bicep and groping the tattoo. “Why don’t you kneel for me then, son.” Ty obeyed right away, sinking to his knees, hands on his thighs. “Arms behind your back,” Drake ordered. Only a split second of hesitation and Ty’s big arms went behind his back voluntarily. Drake pulled a pair of restraints out of his back pocket, and went behind Ty, securing his wrists together. Ty flexed and breathed deeply, but remained in position. Drake went to the open archway leading to the playspace. “Luke!” he called. The lean slave that Ty had seen walked up rapidly. “Yessir?” he asked. Drake handed Luke a thick leather collar, not unlike the one Luke himself was wearing. “Collar him,” he said, pointing to Ty. “Yes SIR!” Luke said, excited at the prospect. It was humiliating for the buff Marine to be collared by the skinny geek. “Not too tight. He’ll be screaming later,” Drake said. Luke went behind Ty and slipped the collar around his thick neck. He buckled it quickly, giving a sharp tug before settling it back into place. 

Twenty minutes later, the scene in the room was coming to an end. The bound cop’s grunts and moans took on an unmistakable edge of passion, indicating that orgasm was imminent. Marv laid on one final, brutal strike of the whip, the cop screamed, then gasped for air as his erection spurted semen across the floor again and again. There was even some light applause. Marv moved quickly to get the man down. “Go help, boy,” Drake said to Luke, who scurried to obey. Drake remained standing next to Ty, sinking his fingers into Ty’s hair and pulling his head up to watch the scene. “You’re up next, Beau,” Drake said. “Yes, Master,” Ty said. He was focused on getting through this so he could get inside Drake’s circle and try to pick up Zane’s trail before it went completely cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty endures his first session at the hands of a dominant Master in order to gain his trust and learn Zane's whereabouts.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 3  
MIAMI  
Master Drake knew what he was doing. And he had been correct. Ty screamed. It took the better part of two hours but Drake finally got Ty to scream. By that time Ty’s cock was standing up proud over his balls which were tightly tied off with rawhide cord, angry red and demanding release. Drake had fed Ty four more beers, more than he really had wanted, but he had no choice. Drake had gut punched Ty and groped his lower abdomen hard, putting pressure on his bladder. Drake had subsequently ordered Ty to piss, but Ty had resisted until he lost control during a particularly long series of strikes with the flogger, not too hard but relentless in their repetition. Ty finally just started ejecting a strong stream of warm piss onto the floor. That was when Drake knew he had the Marine in the palm of his hands. He squatted down in front of Ty, avoiding the piss that was slowly making its way down the drain directly under the chains. Ty was sagging in the chains, head resting on his chest, pretty out of it. Drake quickly, expertly tied off Ty’s balls then clamped his nipples before picking up the flogger again. He increased the intensity and switched to laying them on sporadically. That messed with Ty’s mind; he perked up, his body tensed, and he seemed to be fighting it. After a dozen or so hard strikes, Ty screamed, open mouth, as loud as he could. It was no act. Trace heard him, all the way down in the bar. Drake nodded towards Luke, who had been watching every minute. “Milk him,” Drake ordered. Luke quickly moved to Ty, took his hardon in his hand, and started roughly stroking him. Ty’s cock was already highly sensitized, and the rough hand jerking him as he struggled in the chains hurt like hell. But Drake had done his job well and gotten inside Ty’s head. Ty’s subconscious mind took over and he forced himself to brace his body in position which meant taking the full intensity of the flogger, but allowing the slave to finish him off, which he knew on some level would end the abuse. Another scream as he arched his back in response to the flogger, but that pushed his cock forward into Luke’s hand, finally pushing him over and erupting in orgasm. Thick gobs of spunk jolted out of him; Luke stood aside quickly to avoid being sprayed. As with the cop, they took Ty down quickly while he was still floating. Luke untied his balls and removed the clamps. Drake unshackled Ty’s arms from overhead and allowed Ty to sag against his chest as he helped him stand. Drake rubbed Ty’s lower belly again. “Piss for me again, son,” he said. “Yessir,” Ty rapsed, groaning as he voluntarily started the stream of urine. Ty was gasping as Drake put an arm around his waist and helped him walk over toward the prison cells. “I think you know you can trust me now, Beau. You ready to be locked up for a bit? I’m not letting you leave until you’re fully recovered,” Drake said. Ty nodded, glad for someone else to be making the decisions. Drake led Ty to one of the cells near the end, led him in and gently seated him on the cot, which had a pillow and blanket on it. “Rest up, son,” Drake said, closing the door and locking Ty in.  
Ty was sitting, head down, absently registering the remaining gob of wet cum that still clung to his cockhead, when he heard a gentle rapping on the bars. “Hey,” a voice said. Ty looked up. It was Trace, with two water bottles in each hand, pushing them through the bars. “Take these,” Trace said. Ty stood and retrieved the water, returning to the cot and immediately opening one and starting to drink. “Not too fast,” Trace said. Trace continued to run his eyes over Ty’s naked body. “Sorry I missed the show,” he said. Ty paused in drinking the water. “Maybe you’ll get another chance,” Ty said, his voice still gravelly. “You planning to come back for more?” Trace asked eagerly. “I’ll need to rest and recover a bit, but yeah,” Ty said, nodding. “You’re hard core,” Trace said, admiringly. Ty just shrugged. He would take whatever abuse necessary to get inside and track Zane down. Ty nodded down the list of cells. “These just used for players before and after scenes?” Ty asked. “Yeah mostly, I guess,” Trace said. Ty watched Trace’s body language and facial expression; he guessed that Trace really had no involvement other than the occasional sexual use of the players. “I gotta get back to work,” Trace said, eyeing Ty’s naked body one final time. “See you next time,” Ty said. He could see the hopeful expression on Trace’s face. Ty chuckled; he obviously had a fan.

Just under an hour later, Ty was dozing on the cot, his limp cock hanging over his balls. The sweat had dried on his body; he could smell himself. He was startled as he heard the key jangle in the barred door. He looked up. It was Master Drake. Ty quickly sat up and started to kneel, getting in the position he assumed Drake would require of him. “At ease, son,” Drake said. “We’re done taking on roles for today.” Ty stood, meeting Drake’s eyes. “All right,” Ty said. “Turn around, let me see your back,” Drake said. Only then did Ty notice that Drake carried a tube of healing salve. Ty turned, spreading his legs a bit, keeping his arms at his side. “You mark up well,” Drake said. He prodded Ty’s arm, pointing to the side wall of the cell. “Brace yourself,” Drake said. Ty assumed the position, groaning in relief and Drake’s strong hands rubbed the salve into his abused back, kneading the muscles. He didn’t flinch or tense as Drake inspected his ass, spreading his buttocks. Drake swatted Ty on the butt, indicating he was done. Ty turned back around, face to face. “You treat all your subs this well?” Ty asked. “Yes and no,” Drake started. “I’m known for being a responsible dom, so yeah I make sure all my subs are in good condition before I release them.” Ty nodded, admiring the man’s modus operandi. “But I usually leave it to Luke to tend to the after care,” Drake finished. “Why the personal attention then?” Ty asked. Drake gave a bit of a wry grin. “First of all, Luke is the jealous type, and I could tell he was giving you the stink eye from the minute you walked in. And second, I’m hoping you’ll come back for another session,” Drake said. Then he nodded downwards. “And I wouldn’t mind either feeding you a load in your mouth, or getting inside your ass,” he continued. Again, Ty just nodded. “That can be arranged,” Ty said. Again, anything to gain this man’s trust sufficiently to be able to inquire about Zane, since he knew their paths had crossed. “Good man,” Drake said. Ty knit his brows a bit. “Why didn’t you use me to get off this time? You easily could have. And I didn’t state that as off limits,” Ty asked. “I was just learning your body this time,” Drake said. He reached out and put his hand companionably on Ty’s waist. “Next time for sure, Beau,” he finished. Ty gave a mock salute, “Yes, SIR.”

Ty’s clothes were piled up outside the cell. He dressed and Drake saw him out, to the front bar part. Ty considered having another beer, but he figured he should rest up instead. Trace watched Ty leave through the flaps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty endures a week of humiliation and pain before getting a lead on Zane's disappearance, but it comes at a price.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 4  
MIAMI  
Ty would have preferred staying at Zane’s place, but he figured it was being watched more closely, so he chose the handler’s apartment to crash at. Ty had thrown a bunch of Zane’s tight sexy clothes and leather gear in a duffel, so he could dress the part as he continued to probe what was going on at the Pit Stain. It was definitely a full blown setup for bondage and bdsm enthusiasts. And the location and setup seemed ideal for illicit activity, so the men disappearing after visiting the Pit Stain made sense. All this went through Ty’s head as he took a hot shower then flopped down naked on the bed, raising his arms and putting his hands behind his head. He half closed his eyes and started thinking through the threads of Zane’s contacts. Working for the drug cartel; a regular at the leather bar; all those sexy clothes; god I hope he stayed clean of drugs and booze; what did Zane see in that room he tried to push is way into?; did he get inside?; where did those men disappear to?; what goes down at the Pit Stain? Thinking about that made Ty’s dick stiffen. Just the memory of being stripped and used made him reach down and start stroking. He thought about Drake as he masturbated. The guy seems legit. Just because he has a rough looking website, and operates out of a converted warehouse, and Zane had his contact info… Ty picked up the pace as he envisioned Zane in the same position he had been tonight. He knew Zane was a pain junkie. Had Zane simply indulged his needs by hooking up with Drake? Because it was safe and Zane trusted Drake? Ty pictured Zane kneeling in submission before being stripped and restrained. That was enough to put him over. He grunted and shot his second load of the night. But as his cock deflated, his gut told him that Drake hadn’t played a role in Zane’s disappearance. Drake was just what he seemed. Ty sighed and cleaned the spunk off his stomach. Jerking off had cleared his mind and allowed him to organize his thought. He was clear about his course of action for the next few nights; he would show up each night and prove himself to Drake as a heavy duty player to gain the man’s trust before inquiring about Zane. He reminded himself to refer to him as Xander. Having come to some conclusions, he slept well.  
Ty showed up at the Pit Stain again the next night. This time, he wore a leather vest over jeans with a thick black belt and sturdy boots. The waistband of his jockstrap showed, as his jeans hung low. Ty’s abs tensed as he walked to the bar and ordered a beer from Trace. “Back so soon?” Trace asked, filling a glass. Ty grinned. “You know it. I’m only visiting, so I need to get as much in as I can,” Ty said. Trace looked disappointed that ‘Beau’ was only visiting. “How’s your back?” Trace asked, swapping the beer for Ty’s money. “Why do you think I’m wearing a vest tonight?” Ty said, winking, before letting the next customer step up. 

Again Ty sat on the wooden seat ledge, his boots on the crossbar. That made his legs spread and his vest gape wide. He was in the best shape he’d been in the last few years. Solid pecs, tight waist, flat hard belly. Ty had shaved his torso earlier, so the smooth skin showed off his definition. He had even struggled to work his cock and balls through Zane’s cockring, so he was sporting a sizable bulge. How the hell does Zane get that thing on? Ty mused to himself, taking a sip of his beer. Better pace myself tonight he thought as he ran his gaze over the crowd. He caught a few men looking his way. No sign of Drake, although it was early. Ty had come early on purpose to see what other leads he could drum up at the Pit Stain.   
Over the next hour, Ty had been invited to a play party; been offered a blowjob; been asked if he sought permanent enslavement; and had finished his original beer and a second one. He hopped down to go take a piss. He found the head and walked in. It was dark, with a couple dudes loitering. Probably looking for some action, Ty thought as he walked up to a urinal. He unbuckled and unbuttoned, then hauled his half hard cock out. The cock ring was doing its job; it would take a minute to deflate enough to drain his bladder. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, using his other hand to put some pressure on his lower abdomen. He gave a slight groan as the stream started. It was forceful as it splashed the porcelain. Suddenly he was aware that there was someone standing next to him at the next urinal. He looked up. Luke. Drake’s collared boy.   
“How’s your back?” the boy asked. Ty answered by shrugging out of his vest and showing him the healing welts on his back. Luke gave a low whistle. Ty didn’t really want to poke the hornet’s nest and stir up any jealousy between Drake and his boy. He was just here to track down Zane, so he cut to the chase. “Where’s your Master?” Ty asked. Luke held Ty’s gaze before finishing up, putting his dick away, and gesturing for Ty to follow him. Luke took Ty’s vest from him and checked it into the coat check.   
Just past 2am, Ty was retrieving his vest from the coat check. His nipples were red and chafed and his asshole was stretched where Drake had fucked him. Ty had asked for it. Luke had led Ty back to Drake’s inner sanctum. Within ten minutes Ty was stripped to his jockstrap and chained up again. His back was left alone, but his front abused. Gut punches and nipples, mostly. He wasn’t allowed to cum. But he offered up his ass when Drake gave Ty a choice of mouth or ass. Drake was enormously thick.   
Next night, same game plan. Ty had coated his healing nipples with Vaseline and put band aids on them, so he wore a tight cutoff tshirt that showed off his abs. This time, Drake put a plug up Ty’s ass, spread his legs wide, then tied off his balls and weighted them. Ty stayed rock hard as his shaft was whipped with a fine leather strip. Afterwards, on his knees with Drake’s cock in his mouth, he was ordered to masturbate himself. Ty shot off as Drake flooded his belly. Luke had been keeping an eye out for Beau on Drake’s orders, and led Beau back into the dungeon area soon after arriving. Luke had communicated Drake’s orders for Beau to strip naked and wait on his knees under the shackles, with his hands laced behind his head, to wait for the scene. For some reason, Ty didn’t like being in such a raw position of submission in front of Luke.

Friday was piss night. Ty groaned as he saw the flyer in the bar. He hoped that didn’t mean what he thought it meant. He was wrong. At the end of the night he was shackled hand and foot to bolts in the floor and positioned in a semi crouch over the drain while the audience took turns pissing all over him. He had already cum, so there wasn’t resistance left in him. Ty saw Trace approach and haul out his dick, grinning as he let loose. He was facing Drake’s boots, remaining in position as ordered to take all comers. Then he tensed and flexed as Drake emptied his bladder over Ty’s head and down his chest. He saw Drake give a quick nod, then one final stream of piss sprayed his back, and down into his asscrack. Ty knew without looking that it was Luke soaking him. “Unlock his shackles, boy,” Drake said to Luke. Free of the chains, Drake led Ty to a private room down the brick lined hallway. Drake had taken off his leathers before the scene, since he knew he’d probably get some piss on him. He always did on piss night. He wore only jeans and boots, nothing from the waist up. He took part of Ty’s weight on him, letting Ty lean into him with an arm around Ty’s waist. It felt good resting his head on Drake’s solid pec. Ty reflexively put his hand on Drake’s furry stomach as they walked. 

Drake closed the door behind them. They were in a small private office suite with a three quarter head. Drake gestured to the shower. “Get cleaned up, son,” he said. Ty nodded, and soaped up before rinsing off. There was no door or shower curtain. Drake took in the sight as Ty showered. He stepped out, toweling himself off, by this point not modest about showing his body to Drake. Drake just continued to run his eyes over Ty’s body, not speaking. Ty racked his brain for what to say. This was his chance to speak frankly, since Drake always dropped character after a scene. “Thanks,” Ty said. “I didn’t want to put my stuff back on like that,” Ty said. “No problem,” Drake said. “You’ve had quite the week, Beau,” Drake said. Ty sat on the edge of the desk, looking up at him. “Yes Sir. Thank you for everything. I’ve had a great time,” Ty said. “You get what you need?” Drake asked. Ty nodded, but looked thoughtful. “Yeah, but… I hooked up with a guy last week, really hot dude, we messed around some. He was more of a dom, like yourself. We clicked and I thought I’d run into him again. He said he was a regular here. He’s the one who gave me your contact info,” Ty finished, leaving the door open for Drake. “I met the guy on the street, and ended up blowing him in an alley. He was really tall, maybe six five? Dark eyes, really fit,” Ty said. “You mean Xander,” Drake answered, nodding. “Yes, I know him. He doesn’t come by too often, but when he does it’s special. Yeah he’s dom with everyone except me. We do private sessions, he won’t let anyone watch,” Drake said. “I was thinking I would see him here,” Ty said, “so I could have a repeat.” Drake chuckled. “You like sucking cock, eh boy?” Ty gave a lopsided grin. “I guess,” he agreed, “and he certainly had a nice cock on him.” Then he pushed a bit further. “You have a way to get ahold of Xander? I’d like to be able to contact him for when I visit next,” Ty said. “I know where he is,” Drake said, crossing his arms across his bare chest. “But it’ll cost you.” Ty’s gaze went from Drake’s impressive torso up to his eyes, before nodding and saying, “Yes, Sir.” 

Ty still sat on the edge of the bed, his limp cock hanging over his balls, his legs spread. Drake held his gaze. “You’ll be my beta slave, full time, no limits, for a week,” Drake said, outlining his terms. Ty already knew he was going to agree, but he still asked, “Beta?” Drake nodded. “Luke will have rights to use you,” he explained. Ty hated the thought, but immediately responded, “Yes, Master. I agree to your terms.” Drake nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned with Luke. Luke was carrying a few implements, and had a satisfied grin on his face. Ty’s eyes followed Drake even as Luke approached the bed, snapped his fingers, and barked his first order at Ty. “On your knees, beta. Hands behind you.” Ty complied, still watching Drake. Ty was collared in short order, and his wrists joined in padded leather restraints. Luke ran his hand appreciatively over Ty’s shoulder, down his muscled back, and groped his ass. Luke was fumbling for something else as Ty risked a look up at Drake. “Master? Where is Xand-“ was all he got out before Luke yanked his head back by the hair and forced a ball gag inside. It was buckled behind his head tightly. Ty tossed his head and snorted through his nostrils; this was his first sign of rebellion. Drake knelt and grabbed Ty gently but firmly by the balls as Luke snapped a leash onto his collar. “I’ll bring you to him, slave. Just be patient,” Drake said. Drake nodded up at Luke, giving him permission to play with his new toy. “Slave, COME,” Luke barked, giving a firm tug on the leash. Ty struggled to his feet and followed Luke out of the room. He didn’t really have any choice in the matter. He gave one final glance over his shoulder at Drake as he was led from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty plays the role of beta slave briefly before being awakened in the middle of the night to be taken to see Zane.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 5  
MIAMI  
Luke had fun with his new toy, but he was no Master. Instead of implements, he mostly used his hands on Ty. Open handed slaps, which Ty hated. Gut punches, which were easy to take. Excessive groping, which Ty almost found relaxing. It was obvious that Luke got off on having access to Ty’s body. He finally found Ty’s weak spot: excessive prolonged milking. After restraining Ty’s arms and gagging him, Luke would stroke him for ten minutes at a time. His cock would get hyper sensitized, and at that point he’d give anything to be allowed to cum. Luke always seemed to know just when to stop. Ty would thrash a bit, then lower his head to his chest while Luke went back to his petting and playing with Ty’s body. He would play with Ty’s beefy relaxed pecs; he would tweak Ty’s nipples, get them hard and erect. He would run a lubed finger up Ty’s crack. And the one Ty hated most, he would pinch Ty’s flesh and attach clothespins all over him. Then he would stroke Ty endlessly again, and start over. Finally, after an hour of this, Luke thought he’d broken Ty enough to ask if Ty was willing to suck him off in order for it to stop. Ty nodded his head eagerly. Inside, he was thinking he would have sucked the kid off to begin with. Soon Ty was unfettered, the gag removed, and on his knees with Luke’s long thin cock in his mouth. Luke was thrusting and moaning, working his own tits towards orgasm. Ty had ahold of the kid’s narrow hips to keep him in place. Finally Luke told Ty to stroke himself as he sucked. Ty knew better; he was so close from the nearly hour of being stroked that he only had to pinch his own thick cock off at the base and manipulate his balls a bit before he was spilling over onto the floor. He grunted as he came. Luke erupted in his mouth. 

Ty sat back on his heels, and spit the semen out of his mouth. “You were supposed to swallow,” Luke said. “You didn’t order me to,” Ty responded. Luke slapped Ty across the face, not hard. Ty was more amused than pissed. He stood, face to face with Luke. His physical presence and demeanor almost made Luke flinch. “Master Drake said you have to obey me,” he said. “I plan to,” Ty responded. He was enjoying subliminally turning the tables on the kid, showing him who was really in charge. Hopefully Luke would heed the lesson. Ty offered his wrists to be cuffed. “Chain me up for the night?” Ty asked. “No, I… I want you to sleep with me,” Luke said. Ty blinked. “OK,” he said. Luke re-attached the leash and led Ty by the collar to the private quarters. Apparently Luke had his own small private room and head next to Drake’s much more expansive quarters.

Luke was a snuggler. Once he was out, he curled into Ty’s body, resting his head on Ty’s softened pec. Ty dozed fitfully, wanting time to move faster until Drake led him to Zane. He wasn’t sure how much more of Luke’s child’s play he could endure. The next morning, Drake came in, apparently straight from his bed. His chest was bare and he wore pajama pants, which he lowered before rolling Luke face down and fucking him. Apparently this was their morning routine. Drake barebacked the kid, saying “good boy,” as he shot a load up inside him. He pulled off and left without a word. “Shit,” Ty said, “does he do that every morning?” “Yeah,” Luke said, seeming to forget his place as alpha. He was still waking up as he looked over at Ty. He got a look in his eye and grinned. “Your turn,” Luke said. Ty just stared for a moment until Luke clarified. “Face down for me, beta.” Ty took it up the ass from the kid without a word.

Over the next few days Ty worked the bar alongside Luke, performing chores as outlined both by Drake and by Luke. Drake hosted the occasional heavy duty player. Ty still got fucked each morning, after Luke got his. A few days into his week of submission, Ty was getting frustrated. Not long before the bar closed for the night, Drake came behind the bar where both Luke and Ty were working. Not surprisingly, Ty was a hit with the patrons. Drake required that Ty work the bar bare chested. Luke required that he add a dog collar. Ty just rolled his eyes and went with it. But this particular night, Drake paused behind Ty and cupped his ass. “Tonight, boy,” he whispered, out of range of Luke’s hearing. Ty pretended he didn’t hear it. As he was closing out the till, he saw Drake make a couple cocktails, and took one over to Luke, who beamed at the attention.

It must have been the middle of the night when a strong hand on Ty’s arm woke him. He snapped awake quickly. The hand steadied him. “It’s me, boy. Drake. Come with me,” Drake said, gently pulling on Ty’s arm. Ty relaxed and carefully extricated himself from Luke’s embrace. The kid didn’t stir. “I slipped something in his drink. He won’t wake up for a few hours,” Drake said. “Why-“ was all Ty got out before Drake cut him off. “I’ll explain everything, son. Come with me,” Drake finished.

Drake was already in full leathers, vest over chaps, no shirt. He had Ty’s jockstrap, jeans and boots, and his slave harness and collar with him. “Get dressed,” Drake said. Ty didn’t question him. As he was buckling the collar around his own neck, Drake looked him in the eye. “I’m taking you to Xander,” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty accompanies Drake, posing as his sub to be taken where Zane is being held.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 6

MIAMI

Streetlights shone painfully bright through the windows of Drake’s sleek black car as they crossed through the warehouse district and into downtown Miami. There was hardly a car in sight. Ty’s chest was bare, except for the slave harness. He was starting to get used to being shown off. He looked over at Drake, who was concentrating on his driving. Drake’s vest gaped open wide. With no harness on, his solid pecs were relaxed, thick with dark hair. “Can I ask questions?” Ty asked. Drake nodded. “How many scenes did Za… did Xander do with you?” Ty asked. “Several,” Drake replied. “Did you hurt him bad?” Ty asked. “Yes and no. He wanted it. He liked it,” Drake said, calmly. “He only subbed for you, didn’t he?” Ty asked. “How did you know?” Drake said. Ty just shrugged. “We did private sessions, just the two of us,” Drake said, confirming Ty’s suspicions. “Did you fuck him?” Ty asked after a moment. “No. He made it clear that was off limits. I suspect he has someone. Maybe someone not into the scene,” Drake said. “How did you meet him?” Ty asked. “He started coming in the club. He seems like he’s mostly a dom, but after we got to know each other a bit, and he had watched me work over a few subs, he confessed to me that he had a deep seated need to have control be taken away and to be hurt himself. He said he only showed that side of him to men who he felt could give him what he needed,” Drake said. Ty turned to look at Drake. “Did you give him what he needed?” Ty asked. “I thought so,” Drake said. “Until… well, you’ll see,” Drake finished as he pulled the car into the underground parking garage of a luxury highrise condo tower. They rode in silence up to the penthouse after Drake punched a code into a keypad. As the elevator came to a stop, Drake outlined Ty’s orders. “We’re expected. You’re my slave, so obey and don’t speak unless spoken to,” he said. Ty looked over at him, then moved his gaze forward and stepped slightly behind Drake. “Yes, Master,” he said. 

The door opened onto the foyer of a condo taking up the entire top floor. It was all black marble with white and chrome accents. A thin, very tan older man with slicked back dark hair approached Drake. They shook hands, and Drake greeted him as Salvatore. He was wearing a skintight black tshirt and black slacks. After releasing Drake’s hand, Salvatore ran his eyes over Ty. “And what do we have here?” Salvatore asked. “This is a slaveboy I’m hosting for a week. His name is Beau,” Drake said. “A pleasure to meet you, Beau,” Salvatore said. “Thank you, Sir,” Ty replied, as Salvatore started to slowly walk around Ty, undressing him the rest of the way with his eyes. He locked eyes with Drake behind Ty’s back and gave an expression that left no doubt what he thought of Ty, much less what he wanted to do with him.   
Salvatore led Drake into the living room. Ty followed. The room had wall to wall, floor to ceiling windows, with a view over Biscayne Bay. Drake sat, and pointed at the floor for Ty to sit on the floor next to him. Salvatore mixed two drinks for himself and Drake, and set a shot down next to Drake’s. “Let me slip into something more comfortable, I’ll just be a moment,” Salvatore said. Drake sipped his drink, and offered the shot to Ty, who downed it readily. Ty risked a glance over at Drake as he replaced the glass. He obviously wanted to ask something; anything, really, to understand what was going on. But he returned his gaze to the floor. 

Salvatore returned. Ty raised his eyes while keeping his head lowered. He had to stifle his reaction, half surprise and half amusement. Salvatore was wearing thigh high boots, a codpiece, an intricate harness, and an armband on the left. Every inch of him was shaved, toned, and deeply tan. He wasn’t Ty’s type at all, but it was impressive in its own way. Salvatore sat and took a drink, eyeing the empty shot glass. “Where’s your newest acquisition?” Drake asked, “I thought he’d be serving you.” “Xander is… resting,” Salvatore said, adding “He’s had a rough couple days.” “So you’ve taken things to the next level I assume,” Drake asked. “Oh yes… several levels I’d say,” Salvatore replied. “It seems he perhaps wasn’t as ready to transition to full time ownership as he thought. I’ve had to escalate the physical abuse in order to try and break his spirit,” Salvatore explained. “Too bad,” Drake said, “I was hoping we could work Xander and Beau side by side.” “Intriguing idea,” Salvatore said, “but after two attempts at escaping, I’m afraid it’s out of the question at present.” Ty’s eyes widened; so Zane was here, apparently against his will, and under Salvatore’s control, Ty thought to himself. But is he further undercover? Doesn’t sound like he’s undercover if he attempted to escape. Maybe Salvatore is the man behind the disappearances. Best bet is to stay in character and learn as much as I can. “Xander even made it down to the garage level the second time, before two of my men stopped him. I’m not sure how he was planning to get very far on foot naked,” Salvatore was saying, almost sounding amused.

“I’d love to watch you work your boy over,” Salvatore was saying, “and perhaps sample him myself.” “I’m sure that can be arranged,” Drake said, finishing his drink. Drake had contacted Salvatore offering up Ty in hopes of running into Xander as well; he couldn’t refuse to follow through without arousing suspicion. Drake stood, beckoning Ty to stand. “Lead the way,” Drake said. Salvatore eagerly rose and led the way down a hall to a sturdy, soundproof door that had multiple locks and deadbolts. Ty was almost hyperventilating by the time Salvatore swung the door open. At least that was in character for a sub about to be worked over. Unlike many playspaces, the interior was brightly lit. It was in the center of the huge condo, with no windows but sophisticated ventilation and drainage. Ty took that in briefly before his eyes landed on the figure in the center of the room, lit by multiple spotlights. 

Zane. Naked. Secured in a standing position to a stout beam, arms pulled behind him, rope around his chest holding him in place. His body was slack, shoulders slumped forward, his head resting on his chest. Obviously passed out. Or was he drugged, Ty thought to himself as his eyes ran over the naked bound body of his lover. Zane’s hair was longer than ever, and he had some stubble on his jaw. A thick stainless steel cockring was secured at the base of his cock and balls, keeping him semi erect. He had a black eye and split lip, and Ty could see the dried blood and healing red welts all over Zane’s upper back and shoulders. Similar, small red welts criss crossed his penis, which had obviously been heavily used. On the floor, a few feet in front of him, were the dried remains of at least a dozen forced ejaculations. 

As Ty took in the abuse evident on Zane’s body, Salvatore followed his gaze. “I see you are entranced by the abuse I’ve heaped on my new slave. He’s truly a pain pig,” Salvatore said, walking over to where Zane was bound. “He is magnificent when he suffers,” Salvatore continued, running his hand appreciatively over Zane’s torso. Even slack, Zane’s chest was solid and muscled. Salvatore hefted Zane’s pec, isolating the nipple through the thick hair. “I think we’ll have him pierced,” he mused before running his hand down Zane’s taut abdominals, marred by fist-shaped bruises. Zane had been brutally gut punched. Ty realized that Zane had lost a few pounds while in captivity; his six pack was more ripped than ever. His attention was brought back to Zane as Salvatore played with Zane’s thick cock. “And a Price Albert to match,” he said, spreading Zane’s piss slit wide. Ty’s head was spinning; he had to act fast, with or without Drake’s help or knowledge, to save his lover from that level of permanent disfiguration. Ty knew that Zane could intellectualize and enjoy pain; indeed the loads coaxed out of Zane confirmed that. But what Salvatore was describing was going too far; Ty had to stop him. Ty tried to school his expression to one of submission, but it was increasingly difficult as he watched Salvatore gently cup the side of Zane’s face and lift his head, pushing the thick hair back. Zane’s body didn’t stir as he was being manhandled.

Ty was startled out of his reverie by Drake nudging him over towards the St Andrews cross. “Strip down, son, except the collar. Position yourself with your back to the cross,” Drake commanded. Ty obeyed. Drake worked Ty hard. Salvatore wanted to see Ty’s fit body displayed on various of his bondage implements, so he spent the next few hours being positioned and restrained, then worked over, on each of the implements. Zane didn’t stir the entire time. It was when Ty was strapped face down over the fuck bench that both men stuck their cocks up his ass. Drake fucked him first, bareback. While Drake was buried in his ass, he was forced to suck Salvatore. Salvatore was lost in ecstasy, working his own nipples, eyes closed. Ty risked another glance over to where Zane was bound. Zane was awake, blinking slowly as if he doubted what he was seeing. But his cock had stiffened. Ty turned his attention back to the task at hand, sucking eagerly. A few moments later Drake flooded his ass with semen, and the doms switched position. Ty cleaned Drake’s cock with his mouth while Salvatore slipped into his stretched hole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty enlists Drake's help to concoct a plan to break the case open and rescue Zane, but things don't go quite as planned.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 7  
MIAMI  
It was nearing dawn. The streetlights were going off as the sun came up. “You see what you needed to, Beau?” Drake asked. Ty’s head was leaning back against the headrest as he processed what he had seen. “I’m sure it was disturbing to see Xander being treated like that, after the encounter you had with him. But apparently he asked for it,” Drake said. As always, Ty chose the frontal assault. He reached up, unbuckled and removed his collar, stretching his neck. “I’m FBI,” Ty said, fudging the truth. “Xander was working undercover when he went missing. I was sent in to investigate. Now that I’ve found him, I need to have law enforcement intervene. You saw how Salvatore had beaten him,” Ty trailed off. Drake was nodding slightly. “I suspected you weren’t who you said you were,” Drake said, “but I didn’t suspect FBI.” Drake looked over at Ty. “What was he investigating?” Drake asked. “Some men have gone missing,” Ty explained, “and all of it points to your club. I watched the surveillance tape of when Xander went missing. It was in the back halls, he was trying to force his way into a room.” 

“He was tasered,” Drake said, recounting the events of that night. “I was in my office. Salvatore was with me, showing me the freshly signed ownership papers that Xander had signed. But Xander said he was coming to tell me something important before he left. Salvatore got up to answer the door, but then there was a scuffle outside and by the time Salvatore opened the door, Xander was on the ground. He’d been tasered in the gut by Salvatore’s men and was still twitching. He tried to say something, but they gave him another jolt and he passed out. Salvatore’s men removed his armband and vest, then cuffed and gagged him and dragged him away. Tonight was the first I’d seen him since then. Salvatore claimed he went willingly, that it was what he wanted, to be owned by Salvatore. Xander had even signed the papers. It seemed in character for him, based on the scenes we’d done together,” Drake finished, shrugging. He added pensively, “How could I have been so wrong?”

“Ah, shit,” Ty said, putting the pieces together. Salvatore was using his connection at the club to meet men to be taken and sold. It was all seemingly part of the scene, and consensual. And once the men were led away by Salvatore, they fell off the radar. The clues led to the club, but it was after their club experience that the men fell into Salvatore’s clutches.

Ty slept until the afternoon. Luke has been pissed at Drake for doping him, and at Ty for having removed his collar. But both men were tired and had more important things on their mind, so Drake told Luke to buzz off and go about his chores for the club. He was pissed, but obeyed silently.

When Ty woke up, he dressed in jeans a tshirt and knocked softly on Drake’s office. “Come,” Drake barked, sounding much more awake than Ty felt. Drake poured Ty a cup of coffee. “So what do we do now?” Drake asked. “I’ve been weighing our options. I could call in the cavalry,” Ty mused, “but I’d like to know where Salvatore is taking the men he lures in, what he does with them, who buys them, all that. If we cut off the source, the buyers will just find someone else.” Drake thought about that a moment before replying. “Well you’re law enforcement and I’m not… but we can’t wait too long, if Xander is really there against his will and… well you saw how Salvatore had hurt him,” Drake said. “Zane,” Ty clarified, “his name is Zane.” “Zane,” Drake repeated. Over more caffeine they hatched a plan where Drake would invite Salvatore to the club, and Beau would eagerly offer himself to be collared. That way he could hopefully protect Zane and be on the inside to learn Salvatore’s operation and where the men were being taken to be sold. Drake would still be able to call in reinforcements if Ty didn’t get back in contact with him by a certain timeframe.

It was getting late. Ty was working the bar with Luke, shirtless and collared again. Drake would pass through the bar occasionally; the two would make eye contact and shrug as if to say ‘no sign of him yet’. Drake was wearing the same leather from the night before; his broad hairy chest on full display in the open vest. Salvatore had seemed interested when Drake called him, but that was no guarantee he’d show. Luke had continued seething and barely spoke to Ty. Beau was certainly no longer playing the role of a beta; in fact, it seemed to Luke that Beau had wormed him way into the position of Drake’s new favorite. Occasionally Luke would run his eyes over Beau’s impressive bare torso, jealous of his physical endowments. Drake had always said how much he loved Luke’ build, and especially his ultra lean midsection and ripped abs. Luke thought of himself as too scrawny, but that certainly made for a killer six pack. He was idly rubbing his belly as Drake walked through, ignoring Luke but checking in with Beau. Drake himself was too busy to bother bringing Luke in on what was going on. Best if he doesn’t know anyway, since it could be dangerous, Drake thought to himself.

Luke was the first to spot Salvatore. Drake saw where he was looking, and went to greet him. Not long after, Drake and Salvatore retired to Drake’s office for a round of drinks. Of course they asked Beau to bring the drinks. Not long after, the three of them retired to the playspace. Salvatore had Ty strip down to his jockstrap, and started circling him. Ty knew he was in for a rough scene, but it would be worth it. Drake excused himself, to give Ty the opportunity to make his pitch to Salvatore alone.

Luke saw Drake come back into the bar alone. He assumed rightly that Salvatore was doing a scene with Beau. Drake came behind the bar, and came up behind Luke. He pulled Luke to his bare chest, arms around his midsection, holding him possessively. “Sir?” Luke started to ask. “What’s going on?” He felt Drake sigh. “I can’t go into it now, boy. But everything’s fine. Don’t worry,” Drake said. Drake patted his ass, released him, and walked out from behind the bar to his office. He just doesn’t want to drop the bomb on me yet, Luke thought to himself. He watched Drake peel off his leather vest as he walked through the crowd and disappear into his office. Luke was distracted by his reverie by an order of shots for Salvatore in the playspace. He rushed to pour the shots and deliver them himself.

Drake was slumped over his desk, his shoulders and head resting on the surface. One arm was splayed out above his head, the other hung limp at his side. His heavy pecs sagged, and his belly was slack. The empty shot glass rested on its side, still half held in Drake’s hand. “Help me sit him up and restrain him,” a voice said. Luke struggled to help manhandle his former Master, but they finally succeeded in getting him into a sitting position. Drake’s pecs jiggled a bit as his big arms were pulled behind him and cuffed. Duct tape went over his mouth. Drake’s own belt was pulled from his jeans and used to secure his ankles. “Good boy,” the voice said, lifting one of Drake’s eyelids. The pupils were dilated. “Now I assume there’s a back door out of here?”

Ty was packing his few belongings into his duffel. Luke was watching him from the door. “Hey kid, where are my boots?” he asked. Luke just shrugged, giving off a cold prickly vibe. “Whatever,” Ty said. “Where’s Drake? I need to talk to him before I leave,” Ty asked. “You’re going with Salvatore?” Luke asked. “Huh? Yeah,” Ty said, distractedly. “That’s what I need to talk to Drake about.” Salvatore had given Beau exactly five minutes to pack his things and be waiting on the sidewalk. “I’ll give him your regards,” Luke said sarcastically. “I’m sure he would prefer a more loyal slave anyway,” he finished. “He’s all yours,” Ty said, then glanced at his watch. “Shit, I gotta go.” Ty walked briskly towards the door that Luke was blocking. Ty stopped, and gripped Luke by the shoulder. “You got nothing to worry about with Drake, OK?” Ty said before he slipped by Luke and left the club, taking the stairs two at a time.

Salvatore had Ty strip down to his jockstrap in the back of his car. He fondled Ty’s body as they drove. Ty had a sense of déjà vu, since only the night before they had been driving this same route in the middle of the night. Salvatore made his skin crawl, but he didn’t react as Salvatore rubbed his hard stomach and pecs, and tweaked his nipples. Salvatore was idly chatting about how he might want to have Ty’s nipples pierced, same as his other recent acquisition. Ty risked a comment. “You mean the long haired guy you had tied up in your dungeon? With his named inked on his stomach?” “Yes, that’s Xander,” Salvatore said, “you’ll be joining him soon. Although I’m thinking you’ll be more obedient. Perhaps he could take a lesson from you.”

Drake was in the trunk, bound hand and foot, duct tape over his mouth. He recognized the symptoms of his fuzzy head. He’d been drugged. The last thing he remembered was Luke bringing in a shot for him. Salvatore had ordered a batch for the playspace, and generously ordered one for Drake. “Good boy,” Drake had said. “We’ll talk later,” he continued, before downing the shot and setting the glass down. Luke left the room, pausing at the door. Luke had obviously found Drake’s stash of roofies. After setting the shot down in front of his Master, Luke had glanced back in time to see Drake blinking slowly as the drug took effect. He closed the door quietly. Drake put two and two together easily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty begins his brief tenure as Salvatore's slave, and witnesses both Zane's physical abuse and mental state.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 8

MIAMI

Ty assumed the role of Salvatore’s new slave. He assumed rightly that there was a break-in period before a new piece of meat was sold; a trial period to assess a new slave’s training and obedience so that the new owner could be provided with a guarantee of his skills, experience and submission. As such, he had to witness Zane’s regular abuse. Apparently Zane had fought fiercely against captivity and submission. Salvatore probably thought it was just Xander’s strong will; this perception was backed up by Drake’s experience with Xander, which he no doubt shared with Salvatore. Apparently he thought Xander worth the effort to keep him and break him. He was certainly enjoying Zane sexually. But even after being in Salvatore’s clutches for several weeks Zane showed no signs of willing submission. His body continued to show fresh marks and bruises during the few times that Ty was led into the playspace to be abused himself. Ty did duty as a house slave and sex object; Zane remained naked and in chains in the playspace. Ty knew that Zane recognized him, but the man had to be the best actor on the planet. Even when Ty was alone with a naked and chained up Zane, taking him water or food, Zane maintained his role and made it clear that Ty wasn’t to break character. That meant that the place was under surveillance. It also meant that Zane knew Ty had followed him in order to bust the ring open. Ty figured that Zane probably thought he’d been held there a while already and it was worth the investment of a few day’s more abuse if it meant taking these fuckers down. Classic Zane, looking out for others before himself. During one of his trips to take Zane some water, Ty tried talking to him. “You should just obey, and do as he says,” Ty said, handing Zane his bottled water. Zane just shook his head. “He’ll keep hurting you,” Ty persisted. “I know,” Zane said, his voice raspy, “I like it.”

Salvatore had taken control of the Pit Stain. He ran the operations, bringing in a new manager to supervise Trace and Luke and the others. He visited occasionally, satisfied that his newly acquired business endeavor would make him even richer. Plus, he thought to himself, now there was no one to get in the way of his recruitment of new slaves. His cock stiffened as he thought of new two current prospects, Xander and Beau. Beau was easy to figure out. He disliked being restrained and taking pain, and would obey and submit in order to end it. But Xander seemed to spin deeper as Salvatore worked him. He thought he might keep Xander himself, permanently. The man was immensely fit and darkly handsome. Salvatore hadn’t been that hard in years when he first fucked Xander. It was likely a combination of Xander’s bound, muscled body and the way he fought and writhed the entire time, seemingly more so as Salvatore ejaculated in the condom, his cock buried in Xander’s tight hole.

As for Drake, Salvatore arranged for him to be escorted by force back to his club a week after his capture, on a Saturday night for an event that had been heavily advertised. Drake was strung up in his own playspace, collared as a slave, and subjected to anything and everything that any of his subs over the years wanted to inflict on him. Some of them thought it was all great fun, getting to use Drake’s mouth or stick their dick in his ass. Some of them enjoyed marking him with the same flogger he’d used on them and making him scream. The final event of the evening was Salvatore branding Drake’s ass with a brand of the word “SLAVE.” Drake, having been denied since his capture, ejaculated and passed out. His balls had been tied off tightly, and they drained cum for a good ten minutes after the initial spurts hit the floor as he hung limp in his chains. His pecs were relaxed and his head rested on his chin. Some of the subs lightly slapped his face, laughing, enjoying a good time. Only Luke and Salvatore knew it was real, not play. Luke questioned whether he’d done the right thing when Salvatore had made overtures about him betraying his Master and transferring his allegiances. At the time it seemed like a good idea, especially when Salvatore assured Luke that Beau would be permanently removed from the club. But Luke didn’t really envision this sort of treatment of Drake, who was a good man. Luke mostly blamed Beau for distracting Drake’s attentions from him. Drake’s appreciation of Luke’s body over the years flashed through his mind. His cock stiffened a bit when he thought back to all the sex they had enjoyed. Come to think of it, he never remembered Drake having sex with Beau outside the playspace. Had he made a terrible mistake? He was distracted from his reverie when Trace barked an order for Luke to come help take Drake down and drag him to one of the prison cells. Luke obeyed, but after locking the barred door he stood there holding the bars, staring at the slumped body of his former Master laid on the cold brick floor, on his side, cum leaking out of his violated ass which was sporting a fresh brand. Luke had also always gotten off on his Master’s hairy, hunky body. But now Drake was stripped naked, collared like any other slave, his beefy hairy ass facing him, chest on the floor, big arms sprawled.

Finally Ty figured out where the security camera monitors were located. He was able to watch one of Salvatore’s sessions using Zane. Or, more accurately, breaking Zane. Or trying to, at least. Zane was obedient, at least initially. Maybe he liked the mental game, since Zane’s cock thickened as Ty watched in black and white with no sound as Salvatore ordered him to assume the position. Zane got up on his knees, still in chains, and spread his legs wide, then laced his hands behind his head. His thick cock hung half hard over his swollen hairy balls. Zane had a thick hair pattern running down his lower belly down to his groin, and thick dark hair in his pits. Salvatore nodded, giving Zane another order. Zane lowered his head, thrust his hips forward, leaned his chest back, and tensed his abdominals. Whoa, Ty thought to himself, where the hell did the deep valley and ridges of Zane’s six pack come from? Apparently a couple weeks on nothing but starvation rations and water will lean a guy up. Zane braced as Salvatore squatted down and possessively rubbed his hand over Zane’s midsection. Salvatore must have asked Zane a question, asking Zane to affirm his position. Zane nodded and seemed to say something like ‘yes, Master’ or ‘yours, Master’. Salvatore nodded, satisfied, and started to stand back up. But then without warning he pulled his shoulder back and slammed his fist into Zane’s stomach as hard as he could. Must not be the first time he’s tried that, Ty thought, as Zane barely reacted, taking the full force of the blow on his tensed abdominals. Sweat broke out on him, as Salvatore gently cupped the side of Zane’s neck and urged him to relax, which Zane did before letting himself be pulled into Salvatore’s embrace. Zane’s face was in Salvatore’s crotch nuzzling his bulge, and Zane snaked his arms around the man’s waist. Maybe he’s trying to show signs of being broken to Salvatore’s will, Ty thought to himself. Ty had a hard time continuing to watch when Salvatore took his cock out, already half hard, and used his hand tangled in Zane’s long hair to urge his head towards it. Zane willingly, almost eagerly Ty thought, took Salvatore’s cock in his mouth and started sucking. Salvatore tilted his head back and closed his eyes, clearly in ecstasy. Zane’s eyes glanced over to where the camera must have been and gave a quick wink before closing his eyes fully and seeing to the task at hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvatore uses Zane heavily, and we get a glimpse into the demons inside Zane's head.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 9  
MIAMI  
Salvatore pushed Zane off his cock. Ty figured he wasn’t done abusing Zane, not by a long shot. And he certainly wouldn’t settle for a simple blowjob. Zane rocked back on his heels, awaiting orders. Salvatore repositioned the manacles hanging down from the ceiling, positioning Zane fully spread in an X in the center of the playspace, arms stretched loosely towards the ceiling and legs spread wide. At no point was Zane free of the shackles. Ty watched as Zane gave a few exploratory tugs on the chains, before seeming to hyperventilate and flex his muscles at the same time. Must be psyching himself up, Ty thought, as Zane’s chest swelled, belly concave, and his thighs arms and buttocks expanded and contracted. Finally Zane lowered his head, and Salvatore seemed to ask him a question, resting the pommel of the flogger on Zane’s broad, scarred back. Ty watched Zane give a quick nod, dreading what was to come.

Zane’s spirit seemed to revive, not diminish, the more abuse he took. Salvatore didn’t start out easy like some Doms; rather, he started in right away with the hard strokes. Ty knew Zane was being marked. Zane braced and tensed, which only made the blows hurt worse; Ty knew from experience. After fifty strokes, Zane was thrashing, struggling, screaming, tensing his body. On the surface it looked like he wanted it to stop, but his erection standing up proudly told another story. Zane was quivering by the time Salvatore put down the flogger and slid a condom down his cock. He obeyed when Salvatore put a hand on Zane’s shoulder, urging him to bend over a bit, at least to the degree he could. Zane kept his head up as Salvatore entered him. He was biting his lower lip, every muscle tensed, focusing his energy. He had never seen Zane’s cock so hard; it was leaking precum down to the floor. What’s he doing? Ty asked himself, brows knit, fascinated at the amount of control Zane had over every inch of his mind and body. As Salvatore was getting close, he reached around, took Zane’s cock in his hand and started stroking. Zane reacted angrily, tossing his head and trying to pull his hips away. He succeeded for a moment but fought more fiercely than ever when Salvatore again grabbed it and held on. Zane froze and said something. Salvatore let go of his dick and started back thrusting in and out of Zane’s ass, picking up the pace as he got close. Zane finally lowered his head and relaxed his chest and belly muscles, moving his hips in a rocking motion as he was being fucked. It wasn’t more than a minute or two before he was blasting a load across the brick floor. Ho-ly shit, Ty thought, having figured it out only seconds before it happened. He’s controlling his own orgasm. He doesn’t want Salvatore in charge of that and won’t play if that’s how Salvatore wants to break him. Ty chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, and shutting down the monitor to get back to his duties before Salvatore finished up and came looking for him. Plus it was nagging in the back of his mind that he hadn’t heard anything from Drake. The plan was that Ty would be trained prior to being sold, and that Drake would bring Salvatore some new slavemeat candidates. What was taking him so long? Ty didn’t mind being used sexually or physically, but he grew more concerned about Zane’s mental state the longer things went on as they were.

In the playspace, Salvatore lowered the winch holding Zane’s arms overhead. Zane sank down onto the floor, utterly exhausted, the remains of his load clinging wet to the tip of his deflated cock. Salvatore nudged him back into the corner where his pallet was set up, then removed the slack from the chains, ensuring Zane couldn’t move very far. Finally, Zane was sitting on the cot, legs spread, elbows on knees, hands tangled in his hair. Salvatore stood in front of him. “Do you submit to being my property, Xander?” he asked formally. Zane looked up, meeting his eyes. “No, Sir,” he said firmly. “I thought not. We continue tomorrow,” Salvatore said, maintaining eye contact. “I’ll have Beau bring you water right away. You did well today. I’ll break you yet,” he finished. “You won’t break me. But thank you for the water. And for not barebacking me,” Zane said. “You know I wouldn’t damage one of my assets,” Salvatore said, heading to the door to lock Zane in. But he turned at the door and added, “I’m not so sure I’ll sell you, however.” Zane had returned his head to his hands but looked up again, expecting Salvatore to go on. “You intrigue me, Xander. I haven’t figured you out yet,” he said. “You should keep the new boy, the Marine instead. If you’re not planning to sell me, you may as well kill me,” Zane said, clearly meaning it. Salvatore ran his eyes over Xander’s naked body. Even after having just ejaculated, Salvatore’s cock stiffened in his jeans at the sight of Zane’s impressively fit body. “No, he’s the type that I can sell for quick cash. Military men always sell well. Active duty are preferred, but Beau looks good stripped down and he has the right attitude for obedience. I’ve already drummed up some interest in him, from the videos I sent out,” Salvatore explained. Zane blinked slowly, giving nothing away in his expression. “Rest up, slave. You’ll need your energy for tomorrow,” Salvatore said, closing and locking the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty is sold as a slave.

The Pit Stain, Chapter 10  
MIAMI  
Luke’s eyes followed Ty as he walked behind Salvatore, almost at his heel like a dog, through the bar back into the playspace at the Pit Stain. Luke had been racking his brain for how to spring Drake from captivity and put things back the way they were, but he was naturally timid. Drake had always run the show. Ty kept his eyes forward, only daring a quick glance over behind the bar, making eye contact with both Trace and Luke briefly. Luke was tense, and looked like he wanted to say something. Ty gave a quick nod with his head, indicating Luke should come back later.

An hour later, Ty was getting damn tired of being poked and prodded. He’d been led to the playspace, ordered to strip naked, then made to stand on a small raised platform so that prospective buyers could check out the goods. Ty was glad that it meant he could make his move soon, but he needed some help in that regard, and really how many times do the Asian businessman, the Mexican drug lord and the Arab sheik need him to bend forward and spread his ass, then stand up and stroke himself while flexing his pecs and arms? Salvatore had had Ty’s body lightly oiled, and fed him two Viagra so he would stay mostly hard for a few hours. His cock would only go down to about halfway each time he stopped stroking it. 

Salvatore was negotiating with the buyers. Ty’s presence was no longer needed, so he was placed in one of the cells. He had a bad moment when he spotted Drake in chains in the cell next to him. Drake had a plug up his ass and a ball gag in his mouth. They made eye contact but that was it; Ty couldn’t talk to him without giving himself away, but at least that explained why no assistance was coming from that quarter. Ty looked up when Luke’s voice called out to him from the cell door. “Here,” Luke said, offering two bottles of water. Ty stood and retrieved them, leaning his head in close. “Can we talk?” Ty whispered. “Yes,” Luke replied, “no listening devices back here, but we’re on camera.” Ty nodded, drinking some of the water as he stood naked in front of Luke. “What the hell happened?” Ty asked. Luke knew what he meant. “It’s my fault. I did it. Salvatore made me and offer and I was pissed off and stupid enough to take him up on it,” Luke said. “Pissed off about Drake and me,” Ty stated. “Yes. I know it was stupid…” Luke started. “Kid, you have no idea,” Ty said, an edge of anger in his voice. “First of all, Drake and I were playing roles to get in with Salvatore. He’s selling men as slaves. Remember Xander?” Ty asked. “Yes, of course, but what does he…” Luke asked, but Ty interrupted him again. “Xander and I are FBI. He was undercover and got too close. When he went off the grid I came looking for him. The plan was for Salvatore to take me as merchandise also, then Drake would alert the authorities when the buyers surfaced. Now there’s no one to call the cavalry,” Ty finished. “Shit. That explains so much. Where is Xander? Did Salvatore sell him too?” Luke asked. “Salvatore has him at his place, but he’s been doing a number on him, trying to break him,” Ty said. Luke nodded. “That won’t work on Xander, he likes pain too much,” Luke said. “Tell me about it,” Ty said as he glanced up and saw Salvatore heading down the hall. “Shit,” Ty said, “Luke you have to call…” was all Ty got out before Salvatore barked an order. “Beau. On your knees. Present yourself. NOW,” Salvatore said. “Get back to work,” Salvatore said to Luke. “I was just bringing him water,” Luke protested. “I’ll take care of Beau. He’s going on a trip with his new owner,” Salvatore said, unlocking the cell door. During Luke and Salvatore’s brief exchange, Ty had done as he was ordered. He was kneeling in the center of the cell, legs spread wide, hands laced behind his head. His eyes followed Luke as he walked away before bringing his attention back to Salvatore. “I hope your skin tans well, Beau. I hear Riyadh is lovely, if a bit hot,” Salvatore said. So it was the Arab who had turned in the high bid, Ty thought to himself.


End file.
